Pantry And Stalking Fuck Thomas the Dank Engine
by GreedIsGood69
Summary: A satirical romp into the world of politics, video games, recent sexism in modern media, and the human mind itself. Exploring the bounds of how trains reproduce, and how breeding between trains and non-trains is like. Rated M for mass child killings, space hooker who are cultists of Hitler's Zombie Dog, shit literally everywhere, and the paragon of sin and death himself ( ʖ )
1. Pantry and Stalking Meet Thomas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THIS STORY BASED ON YOUR ENJOYMENT.**

**THAT IS ALL.**

Thomas shoved his Titanic erect metal cock into the Pantry, but his cock was so large that it didn't fit, and she was pushed to the wall, but Thomas didn't care, so he kept pushing and Pantry said "Oh yes, fill my cabinets with your oily cum!" Then Thomas pulled his cock out of the cabinets. Then Stalking started to give Thomas a blowjob, and then Thomas had a good idea "Why doesn't Stalking go inside of Pantry, and then i shove my cock in to Stalking because bushes can have stuff go through them?" So they tried this idea, and it worked, it worked so well that, even some ghost(1428 to be exact) cumming ghost cum, it was a fucking tidal wave of oily cum, tree sap, and olive oil, or something. While all of this was happening, in the background, DickSucks was in the background giving a handjob to a nondescript man (Orion) with little to no muscle and very pale. Who is this man? This can have two answers.

One involving blowjobs.

And the other also involving blowjobs.

And both lead to the same path.


	2. Pantry and Stalking Fuck Thomas

Thomas decided that if he was to fuck someone for long enough he should be fucked as well, so he put a bet against Toshio "GaryFag" Long Dong, which stated that if Thomas could have sex for long enough, Toshio will fuck him harder than he fucked the bitches back in high school, and he fucked those bitches hard, especially the blue haired ones, he fucked those ones the hardest off all. Thomas won that bet(no shit, amirite?), so Toshio, Thomas, Pantry, and Stalking. So they were having a 4 way, and it was so fucking intense that even god himself was like "Oh shit, we got some dudes fucking some shit!" while he sipped on his can of Pepsi TM. And still in the background was DickSucks giving a handjob to some dude, who the fuck knows(Orion) and cares? That guy was also taking of a sip of refreshing Pepsi TM. So, like before, when they all came at the same time, they drank from a giant ass can of Pepsi TM. This time it also created a space/time rift, and you know who popped out? Batman and Aquaman having sex, and you know who also was there? No one, I tricked you, you dumb shit. So all of the people in the whole multi-universal time god's plane where cumming at once, and it was so much fucking cum that it literally blocked out the fucking sun, which caused a fucking apocalypse. In response, Toshio said "FUCK IT!", and killed everyone in the room with his massive dick.

The End.


	3. Pantry and Stalking Kill Thomas

Just kidding I tricked you again you pathetic fool. The time-space warp had made them all invincible, and upon learning this, Thomas drank a nice sip of Pepsi TM.

...

...

...

...

HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT PEPSI TM THOMAS DRANK WAS LACED WITH PURE MOTHERFUCKING CRYSTAL ACID!1!1!

SO HE WENT ON A FUCKING RAMPAGE FUCKING EVERYTHING TO DEATH, EVEN FUCKING GORDON FROM BATMAN SHOWED UP AND HE WAS LIKE "IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL BRING THE FUCKING MILITARY IN TO FUCK YOUR ASS IN!". THOMAS DIDN'T UNDERSTAND IN HIS DRUGGED STATE, SO HE CHARGED AT GORDON, AND GORDON YELLED "UNLEASH THE HOUNDS!" AND SOME MECHS WITH NUCLEAR MISSILES STRAPPED TO THEIR HEADS FUSED TOGETHER TO FORM A SUPER MECH, AND EVEN THE CHARACTER FROM BEFORE HELPED THE FUSION, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? TURNS OUT THAT PANTRY COMES FROM A LONG LINE OF SUICIDE BOMBERS, AND SHE COULD CAUSE SPONTANEUS EXPLOSIONS! THE MECH SHOT ITS NUCLEAR MISSLES TOWARD THOMAS AND THEN SHIT WENT DOWN, MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF SHIT CAME OUT OF THOMAS'S ASS AND HOLY SHIT THE NUKES CAUSED THE FUCKING SHIT TO FLY EVERYWHERE. THE ONLY WAY TO STOP HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL THOUGH WAS TO SING THE ANCIENT DEMON SEALING RITUAL, SO THEY DID. "PUT A DICK IN MY ASS AND FUCK ME HARDER THAN YOU FUCK BITCHES, HOES, STRIPPERS, AND ALL SORTS OF BITCHES YOU PAY MONEY TO HAVE SEX WITH." AND THEY SENT THOMAS BACK TO THE NETHER REALM! AND THERE WAS A REALLY BIG FUCKING EXPLOSION, AND THEY CELEBRATED THE VICTORY BY HAVING A COUPLE BILLION WAY, AND STILL IN THE BACKGROUND WAS DICKSUCKS GIVING A HANDJOB TO THAT ONE GUY(ORION)!

AND THEN EVERYONE DRANK A NICE CAN OF PEPSI TM.

THE END.

FOR REAL.


End file.
